les épreuves chez les kudo
by rebeck.cotry
Summary: la famille kudo est en pleine crise depuis shinichi est rétrécit durant l'année écouler il à vécu beaucoup de situation dangereuse il échapper plus d'une fois à la mort mais quand il vu l'approche de l'université il est tomber dans l'alcool il fis un coma éthylique son père reprendre les chose en main il limité les action de son fils jusque au jour il du décider de faire disparaitr
1. Chapter 1

_**je suis Conan 7 je suis en 2 éme année primaire de l'école primaire Teitan cette année je suis pensionnaire j'ai plus droits de sortie sauf weekend ran ma meilleure amie est à l'université moi je suis coincé dans un corps d'enfants de primaire mon père ma inscrit en pension pour me punir de ne pas avoir écouter de faire profil bas avec je suis plus autorisé à enquêter je voulais pas aller en Amérique avec eux alors je suis inscrit ici la c'est les vacances d'été je suis en colonie à Kyoto tout se passe bien jusque aujourd'hui j'ai trouver un mot sur mon lit il me demande de me rendre au **_**_toilette après le couvre feu je suis pas aller je me méfie toujours de ce gens de chose plus tard dans après les moniteurs vont se coucher pendant j'étais endormie je me suis fais kidnappé par les responsables sauf qui ont été envoyer chercher leur cible ce sont tromper de chambre il l'ignore et moi je sais pas ce qui m'attend mais je sais que je suis pas dans ma chambre dans je suis dans une piece et je vois rien avec le sac sur ma tête j'entend des voix rentré_**

**_homme masqué :alors les nouveaux voyons si vous avez réussi votre première mission_**

**_apprenti masqué force Conan à rester à :genoux chef voici celui vous m'avez demandez il dormais comme un bébé dans son lit_**

**_homme masqué à genoux enlève le sac de la tête frappe son apprentie: idiot c'est un gamin du primaire pas la cible _**

**_Conan clignote des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière p homme masqué un idiot il sont deux visiblement _**

**_apprenti : chef je suis désole je vais me rattraper et c'est l'a faute de l'autre il n'a pas le sens orientation _**

**_second apprentis masqué:va te faire foutre c' est toi qui na pas sens orientation qui devais attirer la cible aux toilette _**

**_apprentis : ferme la c'est toi qui devais surveiller la cible _**

**_Conan regarde les apprentis ce disputer p putain il sont 3 et tous masqué j'ai pas mes gadget sur moi que me veulent t-il j'ai fais profils bas pourtant qui sont-il_**

**_homme masqué sort sont arme et menace les apprentis vos gueule vous avez échouez votre mission vos méritez mort mais je suis de bonne humeur je vais être clément et menace Conan enlève le scotch de la bouche de Conan qui est tu et quel age as tu gamin_**

**_Conan p un 38 :Conan 7 monsieur d'une voix effrayé_**

**_l'homme masqué observe Conan :7 tu es quel groupe et quel chambre_**

**_Conan inquiet sur son sort p qui c'est : groupe 3 chambre 77 A monsieur pourquoi je suis ici d'une voix nerveuse_**

**_l'homme masque p je me demande si ce petit fera l'affaire pour mon jeu: tu dois ta présence à ces deux idiot qui se trompé de chambre mais puisque que tu es la tu va prendre la place la cible pour ce soir _**

**_apprenti: chef c'est un enfants il est pas pour ça _**

**_homme masqué taze l'apprenti rebelle: je m'occuperais de toi quand à toi Conan enfant ou pas tu va jouer à mon jeu que tu veuille ou non_**

**_Conan qu je veuille ou non me dis pas je suis :quel genre de jeu monsieur _**

**_l'homme masqué souris scotch la bouche de Conan : tu va voir mon grand amène ce petit dans la salle d'a côté _**

**_apprenti saisit Conan et l'emmène dans la salle : oui chef _**

**_Conan se débat contre son ravisseur p merde j'aime pas salle je suis attaché et inoffensif face se type _**

**_dans la salle d'à côté_**

**_Conan toujours maintenue à genoux par l'apprenti p chiez cette salle me fiche la trouille _**

**_homme masqué rentrée et verrouille la salle et se dirige vers Conan: mon Conan je n'ai rien prévu pour toi mais c'est pas grave on va jouer autrement à l'ancienne_**

**_Conan plus son ravisseur il est terrifié donne coup de pied à l'apprentie p pitié faut je sort d'ici cherche à fuir_**

**_apprentie rattrapé Conan le maintien contre lui e lui flanque une violente claque: sale môme tu reste sage je t'ai dit pas mettre en colère le chef_**

**_Conan se débat joue devient rouge du coups reçus P Je t'emmerde_**

**_le chef saisit Conan : mm tu semble pas vouloir être coopératif c'est pas grave tu m'appartient il envoie Conan sur le lit tient le toi _**

**_Conan atterris sur le lit tente de se redresse quand il est saisit par le 2 ravisseurs e débat _**

**_homme masqué sort un couteau découpe les vêtement libère les mains de Conan: mm mon Conan j'ai hâte de commencer _**

**_Conan devenue rouge tente de se débattre ses main maintenue l'apprentis secoue la tète mmm p non pas ça je suis pas prêt_**

**_homme masqué souris découpé le dernier morceau de vêtements mon Conan: tu es mignon çà va être un plaisir de te faire ce que je veut _**

**_Conan rougis d'être nu devant son ravisseur p plaisir non partagé espèce de pédophile ferme ses jambes_**

**_l'homme masqué caresse Conan tout en observant sa réaction : ouvre mon Conan fais moi plaisir_**

**_Conan laisse se jambe fermer p rêver je vais pas vous faciliter la vie je vous retrouverais homme embrasse Conan tout en lui ouvrant les jambes_**

**_homme embrasse Conan lui ouvre les jambes et glisse un de ses jambes entre les deux de Conan puis descend jusque ses tétons en léchant son petit corps _**

**_Conan tente se débattre frissonnant p non je veut pas je suis pas prêt pas de cette façon _**

**_homme masque observe Conan glisse sa main entre les jambe et doigter l'anus de Conan mmm un puceau encore mieux j'adore la première fois _**

**_Conan sursaute de cet intrusion de son derrière regard effrayé p non pas ça pas comme ça pitié_**

**_homme masquée insérer la gode dans l'anus de Conan:on va laissée cet gode te préparer à la suite en attendant je vais jouer devant titille les téton de Conan _**

**_Conan sent corps vibrer contre son grès frisonne de peur sous la langue de son agresseur-sur son torse _**

**_homme masquée descend jusqu'au au pénis passe des coup de langues dessus : miam j'ai te trouve délicieux slurp slurp tu va me donner tout ce que ta mon Conan _**

**_Conan détourné son regard vers le mur p salaud pourquoi s'en prendre à moi qu'est je fais pour mériter ça tout ça c'est ta faute shinichi tu as voulu te calmer sur les enquête tout ce que je voulais c'est être grand détective _**

**_homme masquée caresse le torse et sucent Conan: mmmm tu as eu une envie de laisse moi t'aider à te débarrasser _**

**_Conan_****_ p embarrasser me dit pas il va avaler mon pipi _**

**_l'homme saisis le petit pénis un pot et fais faire pipi à Conan dans le pot et ferme le pot :jolie couleur mon Conan ce rouge sur ton visage te rend encore mignon _**

**_Conan_****_ rouge d'embarras p je veut pas savoir ce qu'il va en faire de cette chose _**

**_l'homme _****_embrasse Conan sur sa bouche et caresse d'une main le pénis et de l'autre titille ses téton: mmm mon Conan tu est le premier petit garçon à me donner autant de plaisir surtout ta tête me dit quel que chose_**

**_Conan_****_ paralysé par la peur bégayer : je je je veut rentré cheezz moi _**

**_l'homme masqué met la gode au niveau 3 embrasse Conan puis redescend jusqu'à son pénis et il sucent : pas tout de suite mon Conan je veut finir jouer avec toi après la colonie tu rentrera chez toi vivant si tu est gentille avec moi si tu me donne ce que je veut Conan _**

**_Conan_****_ se raidir il contrôle plus corps :aaaa arrêter ça me fais mal s'il vous plais a arrête veut veut pas_**

**_homme sucer Conan: jouis pour moi et tu sera libre après le le jeu_**

**_Conan_****_ est de pus plus raidies il sent qu'il va bientôt jouir: a aa arrêter je suis 7 vous me faire mal je veut pas t'un ton paniqué et peu convaincant _**

**_homme a sucent aide Conan jouir avec la gode: va s y mon Conan libère toi fais moi _****_plaisir_**

**_Conan_****_ rouges p non ne pas pas je peut pas je suis 7 :je suis pas votre _****_Conan_**

**_homme masqué regarde Conan tout en suçant le pénis qui raidit dans sa bouche : pour l'instant mais quand tu m'offrir ton petit trésor tu sera mien _**

**_Conan_****_ rouge à deux doigt de jouir se retient de ses forces p noo je suis 7 je dois pas :a ar ar rrêter vous faites mal je direrais rien à personne arrêter je le jure s'il vous plait _**

**_ homme sucer accéléré la gode: excite le toi aller Conan relâche toi laisse la nature faire son oeuvre_**

**_Conan_****_ se retient 10 min avant sentir liquide couler sur ces jambe p nono no non ne pas :aaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmm _**

**_apprentis empêché Conan crier et tille les téton de Conan ta gueule fais plaisir au chef_**

**_Conan_****_ se débat sent des larmes s former dans ses eux pendant il jouitmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_**

**_homme masquer regarde Conan jouir dans ses main enleva son pantalon s'assit sur le lit met Conan assis sur son pénis et enfonce Conan: génial mon Conan continu tu _****_m'excite_**

**_Conan_****_ sent la quelque chose de dur plus dure la gode : non non je veut pas j'ai mal s 'il vous pâlit ne pas faire je suis 7_**

**_homme embrasse Conan et enfonce Conan jusque le liquide rouge couler_**

**_Conan_****_ se fait embrasser sent le pénis dure lui déchirer son anus pc'est pas possible j'ai pas jouis non devient rouges _**

**_l'homme masqué défoncé Conan: mmm mon Conan oh ouio va s y donne tout ce tu as_**

**_Conan_****_ secoue la tête arrêter pour dire on : je veut pas ça fais mal arrêter pitié je suis fatigué en larme _**

**_l'homme masqué défonce Conan regarde ses larme tomber : va s y mon Conan une dernière fois après je te laisse tranquille_**

**_Conan_****_ en larme se raidir à nouveau en larme : aa aa arar ar reeeter s'il vous je suis fatigué je veut plus l'apprenti titille les téton de _****_Conan_**

**_ homme masque retour Conan son visage face à l'apprentis : suce le petit toi _**

**_l'apprenti_****_ :chef je refuse_**

**_Conan_****_ en larmes se fais défoncer l'anus pitié je jure je vais rien dire à personne arrêter je suis fatigué_**

**_l'homme masqué prend son armes menace l'apprentis : j'ai dit suce le ou tu va regretter _**

**_l'apprentie regarde le pauvre en larme qui attend que son cauchemar finis se met à genoux désoler bouya et sucent _****_Conan_**

**_Conan_****_ rougis se fais défoncer et sucer ses larme non non pas encore je veut plus_**

**_l'homme masqué caresse le torse passe la langue dans l'oreille : mon Conan tu es intente quelle chose tu reste pas gentille au camps je revenir te punir tu parle je reviens te faire mal tu finis tes vacances sagement tu n'es pas je reviens et tout les soir je viens te chercher te punir comme tu mérite c'est compris_**

**_Conan_****_ en larme: oui monsieur j'ai compris _****_ml'homme masqué lécher Conan : aller maintenant joui pour moi si tu veut j'arrête te faire mal donne tout tu ce qua je veut plus de non je veux des gémissement ou je fais mal jusque tu _****_obéis_**

**_Conan_****_ est épuisé il na plus force de se débattre et il est raid abandonne et dt gémis pour son supplice prend fin :mmmmmm_**

**_l'home sourie de voir Conan abandonner léché les téton tout en continuer à défoncer va s y jouit pour moi donne moi _**

**_Conan_****_ en larme gémi se retiens s:mmmmou oui ouumm après vous me laissez tranquille s'il vous plait_**

**_l'homme masquée embrasse Conan : seulement si tu me fais ce que je te demande continue de _****_gémir_**

**_Conan_****_ en larme se mord les lèvres et arrêtée de résister à jouir: mmm _****_mmmm_**

**_sent il jouit l'homme masqué _**

**_homme_****_ masqué souris c'et bien mon Conan continue toi avale tout_**

**_Conan_****_ jouit devant derrière gémis m mm mmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm et sur _****_l'homme déposé Conan sur le lit et jouit en lui et sur lui s 'accroche au draps jusque son corps relâcher la pression de son _****_orgasme_**

**_l'homme masqué c jouit dans Conan et sur Conan mmm : c'est très bien mon Conan tu as bien travaillé_**

**_Conan_****_ se mord la lèvre si fort il saigne :m mm mmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm s'efondre sur le lit _**

**_l'homme masqué sourit et dit à l'oreille de Conan : bravo mon Conan je vais être gentille je te laisse tranquille n'oublis pas tu parle je viens te punir je connais ta chambre je peut venir te faire mal si tu n'est pas sage _**

**_Conan_****_ replie sur lui en larmes se tremblant de tout son corps : je promet de rien dire je veut retour s'il vous plais _**

**_l'homme embrasse Conan : qu est qu'on dit à tonton quand on reçois _****_récompense_**

**_Conan_****_ tremblant : m m me Mercie to tonn ton_**

**_homme masqué toi ramène ce petit dans sa chambre donne lui bain avant refais une erreur pareil c'est pas le petit je détruire c'est ton petit- frère _**

**_apprentis effrayée par cette menace: pitié ne touchez pas mon frère je ferais ce que voulez chef pas mon frère_**

**_l'homme masqué remet son pantalon : commence par faire ce que je demande et rien arrivera à ton frère trahis ton frère paye _**

**_et prend son arme maintenant ramène ce petit avant qu'on remarque sa disparition Conan mon Conan je te remercié pour ton travaille tu peut être fier de ton travaille _**

**_apprenti recouvre Conan de sa veste e et l'emmène avec lui _**

**_Conan_****_ tremblant s accroche_**

**_plus tard apprentis donnant un bain à Conan : pardon Conan c'est de ma faute on aurais pas du te mêler à cette histoire je voulais pas te faire du mal :_**

**_Conan_****_ en larme replier sur lui p hé pourtant à cause de votre erreur je viens de perdre ce qui me restais de plus cher je n'ai rien pu faire pour me protéger plus tard Conan habillé d'un nouveau pyjama imprimé kamen yaiba retour dans sa chambre après la douche il à été endormie par l'apprentie pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir le visage de l'apprentie il se réveille dans son lit_**

**_voila une nouvelle fois je suis à payer les erreur de quel qu'un d'autre après ce qui c'est passer ce soir la je me suis en fermer dans mon monde j'ai rien dit je ne direrais à personne surtout papa s'il append que je me suis violer il va pas prendre en bien chaque nuit je pleure complètement effrayé j'ai passer les deux dernier semaines dans la peur qu'il reviens il est revenue mais la veille de mon départ il ma di de me taire de rien dire à mes parents ou il me retrouveras il recommence ra à me faire mal quand il est revenue je n'ai pas eu force de débattre j'ai pas eu force de crier j'étais trop effrayé pour attirer l'attention je laisser me de sucer défoncer à nouveau je ne fais pas mouvement brusque après prof venu me chercher je suis retourner chez l'ivrogne j'ai ranger mes affaire j'ai finis mes vacances chez moi dans ma chambre la un problème est venue je suis à faire pipi au lit je n'avais jamais à faire avant je ose plus j'ai supplié mon père pas me mettre en pension il ma dit trouve 5 bonne raison et en reparleras je ne lui est pas dit je suis faire pipi papa ma interdit enquêter à cause d'une bêtise j'étais pris à toucher à l'alcool c'est une des règle que j'ai offrein tout sensei araide lors d'un examen mon sang dit taux d'élever d'alcool j'ai pas su répondre alors papa appris il est venu au japon pas bonne humeur il demander au prof d'aller me chercher je me suis fais disputer me rappelant je suis mineur pas autorisé à boire j'ai essayer expliquer je cherchais aider à trouver pour antidote et papa étais furieux li enlever ma licence immédiatement enlever chez les moury il n'a pas confiance à tonton il n'est pas de bonne influence pour moi il appris toute mes infos de mon enquête il est rester au japon jusque 'école finis immédiatement mis en colonie j'ai commis une erreur je me suis retrouver punis et j'ai eu pour consigne de faire profil bas mais jamais j'aurais penser il y a des pédophilie dissimuler les parents arrivent aujourd'hui avec petite peste elle c'est maillie ma demi soeur elle viens d'avoir 6 elle me déteste j'ai changer mes draps lancer ma machine de tout les draps j 'entend les parent arrivés je met écouteur ma musique à fond la caisse pour faire chiez papal a petite peste rentré de ma chambre elle saute sur mon lit moi je me tire à la bibliothèque l'autre me suit et elle touche à ma collection ce qui me met sur les nerf et j'ai voulus récupérer mon livres elle refuse lâcher on tires et la gouttes qui me fais sortie de mes gong mon livre préféré se déchire je l'insulte pour pas frapper l'autre je frappe mon poing sur le mur des coups de pied au meuble en insultant dans ma panoplie de langue _****_essentiellement sa langue elle comprend je la regarde d'un regard noir elle s'enfuit plus rapide que l'éclair plus que tu croit je vais partager j'ai fichue des coup de pied au étagère je me dèchaines sur mes livres je déchire piétiné coup de pied et une chose que j'ai fichu le feux aux livres je regarde le livre ça m'appris des année avoir brûlée le feu devient grand devant moi je ne peut plus sortir l'affaire la sonates aux clair de lune m'est venu une des affaire j'ai échouer je n'ai pu me pardonner mes larmes couler je sais ce que je veut tout à coup mon feu s'éteint je regarde c'est papa il à un extincteur cris taper des main des mon poing sur l'étagère je suis arroser par extincteur de papa mon feu est complètement disparu je sais que papa va me faire payer ces action, papa me fiche claque il me dit tu va regretter ce comportement rebelle je lui dit je déteste tu fais rentrée peste dans ma vie elle joue les anges tu voit jamais ces bêtise et moi je suis toujours punis à cause d'elle elle touche et déchirent mes affaires je te déteste je me suis en fuis en larme je te déteste maman ma rattrapé elle dit mon ange je me suis débattue elle ma serrer j'ai arrêter et serrer maman je lui dit maman pourquoi je dois toujours payer pour les autres maman qu'est je fais à ce monde pour que je suis maudit elle me dit mon ange tu n'es pa maudis maman me serrer elle me dit tu es mon fils moi je t'aime c'est tout ce qui compte j'ai vu mailli me regarder je lui dit pourquoi tu me déteste tant que a je n'est pas demander toi venir dans ma vie tout comme toi n'a pas demander à entre dans ma vie malgré mes problème je te laisser beaucoup pourquoi tu touche a mes affaires je te pardonnerais pas d'avoir déchire mon livre préférée tu n'es qu'une peste maillie jamais je te pardonnerais maman ma serre dans ses bras j'ai dit maman fais la partir je veut plus la voir elle trop méchante en larme fais la partir maman lui à dit va dans ta chambre elle passer devant moi j'ai tourner la tête du sens opposer je me sent triste colère seul incompris maman me dit mon ange tu es mouillé il faut te changer avant de prendre froid j'ai dit c'est lui qui ma mouiller maman m'embrasse le front elle me dit mon ange calme toi tout va bien elle sera punis je te promet je ne laisserais pas d'injustice envers mon fils ce mot ma fais mal je savais en me taisant sur certaine chose je laisse des injustice sur moi j'ai vu plus d'une chose horrible plus d'un mort plus une dispute de rien du tout faire des gens franchir cette limite de la vie et de la mort la colère te fais faire n'importe quoi maman elle aurais pu disputer pour ce que j'ai fais mais au lieu de ça elle gentille avec moi maman n'aime cette ambiance entre maillie et moi elle me porte elle dit à papa pourquoi tu mouillé shin chan papa il regarde que les dégâts du feu à fais puis me regarde j'ai détourné la tête pou pas voir son regard il dit pour calmer un ouragan déchaîner yuki tu doit soigner sa main quand à toi shinichi tu as dépasser les bornes je fais disparaître shinichi définitif je m'occuperai de votre cas à tout es deux plus tard quand j'ai entendue ça je savais que cette décision je vais pas le faire changer d'avis j'avais été prévenue la première connerie grave il fais disparaître shinichi mes larmes c' est renforcer je dis pardon s'il te plait laisse moi une dernière chance papa papa c'est relevée il m'oblige à le fixer des yeux il me dit j'ai tolérer plus d'une bêtise la tu es aller trop loin tu as mis le feu dans la bibliothèque sous la colère si je n'tais pas intervenue il serai propager pas seulement chez nous mais aussi chez ton parrains si je n'étais pas ta soeur maman le ton parrain ai chan serais bléser ou pire dieu seul c'est qui serais produit je te l'ai déjà dit chaque action commis il y a une conséquence shinichi ce que tu as fais c'est pas une série de bêtise c'est série de crime incendie volontaire destruction de bien si il y a mort tentative d'assassinat homicide involontaire tu sait ou ç a peut te mener tout ces crimes dit comme je m'aperçois que suis de plus en plus proche de franchir la limite cette fois ci papa rattrapé à nouveau une de mes erreur si un jour je suis seul je pourrais la dépasser sans me rendre compte je me suis accroché à maman je dit en larme pardon pardon je vais plus faire et me larmes couler papa il sorti sont potable maman à dit attend pas maintenant papa regarder maman il dit 2 jours après je change plus d'avis j'ignore de quoi il parlent mais maman à obtenue 2 jour maman m'emmener dans ma chambre elle pris une serviette elle essuyer mes cheveux elle me dit mon ange pourquoi tu as fais ça je l'ai regarder tristement je lui répond pas je ne sait pas quoi lui répondre pourquoi je suis devenu comme ça qu'est qui ne pas chez moi dans une semaine c'est la rentrer des classe c'est les plus mauvaise vacance de ma vie dans 2 semaine la pension ouvre la seule que je peut répondre à maman pardon maman jamais je voulais te faire du mal pardon maman maman me serre et tout en m'essuyant elle me dit je te pardonne je sais que tu me feras jamais du mal tu es quel qun de bien tu l'a toujours été tu sera toujours mais tu dois pas agir sous la colère c'est pas la solution quand tu as un problème tu dois nous en parler papa et moi on trouvera une solution c'est notre rôle il y a des problèmes que tu as besoin des adultes même 17 ne peut pas résoudre seul maman m'embrasser le front elle ma donné des vêtement propre et sec des vêtement elle ma ramener d'Amérique ou d'ailleurs aller savoir ou il étais pendant les vacances -j'ai mis le tee-shirt a rayure bleuet blanc avec un pirate dessus j'aimes pas ces trucs imprimé mais j'ai décider de lui faire plaisir je l'ai mis maman est sortie chercher la trousse de soin j'ai profiter me changer des bas qui est mouillé j'ai mis le short bleu assortit au tees-shirt un nouveau sous vêtement des chaussette j'ai passer la pommade pour le douleur musculaire donner des coup de pied à un meuble n'est pas une des meilleure chose à faire pour un footballeur sans entrainement je suis allongé sur mon lit et cette chambre en étant Conan j'ai jamais réussi considérer ma chambre Conan à fais ces début chez ran quand je suis ici je me suis toujours considérer comme shinichi maintenant shinichi va disparaître je n'arrive pas penser autre chose maman est revenue elle me soigne la main après assis sur genoux ou je pleure sur sa chemise rose clair maman me berce j'ai jamais aimer Etre comme bébé j'ai dit man je veut déménager je me sent plus en sécurité ici je veut plus vivre avec souvenir elle restée avec moi jusque je m'en dors elle ma bercer pour m'endormir plus tard mailli ma réveiller en pleure elle tient son doudou et elle en pyjama violine princesse je lui va voir papa elle ma dit entre ses pleure papa va tuer maman j'ai l'ai regarder elle à le regard effrayé je lui pourquoi tu dis ça elle à dit papa et maman cris je soupire les parents se disputent encore quand j'étais petit il attendais que je dort pour se disputer je n'ai marre de leur disputent sans arrêt je met mes chausson je suis sortit maillie me suit je suis descendu la moitié de l'escalier j'ai vu il se dispute sujet du jour ce que j'ai fais je soupire j'ai crier stop papa et maman il y a marre de vos bagarre au lieux de vivre ensemble séparez vous faite comme le parent de ran au lieu de faire comme tous ces criminelle ou vous entre tuez comme pou mailli les parent nous regardent je suis monter maillie me suit je lui dit toi va dans ta chambre ne me suit pas maman me dit shin chan soit gentille avec elle j'ai répondu et elle pourquoi je dois être gentille avec elle et elle à droit déchirez mes livres et cassez mes affaires je suis toujours punis et elle fais ce qu'elle veut elle déchirez mon livre préfère moi je suis punis pour oui et non papa me dit qui ta dis je ne punis pas maillie tu sait très bien pourquoi je t'ai punis ne fis pas l'innocent je dit c'est elle qui à commencez mailli elle secoue la tête pour dire non je dis menteuse elle continue c'est non de tête et je décide de me dirigez vers la salle de ban et je suis passer à côte d'elle je lui dit tu n'es petite peste je vais me venger soit en sure petite peste idiote je fais mon chemin elle déteste que je l'appelle idiote peste papa m'attraper par le bras je dis laîche moi il ma mis en face de mailli il ma dit de dire pardon à maillie j'ai dit non papa me dit toi j'ai assez de ce comportement avec ta petite soeur depuis son arrivé tu ne l'pas traité correct elle ta soeur je veut tu la traite avec respect tu es l'aîné tu dois lui montrer l'exemple un jour tu aura besoin d'aide c'est t'elle sera pour t'aider si elle besoin d'aide c'est toi qui sera l'aider tu es son grand frère et elle ta petite soeur vous devez être solidaire elle aussi ta famille que tu veuille ou non je vus traite même façon d'ailleurs le livre en question elle pas la seul coupable je me trompe shinichi vous étiez deux tu es aussi coupable dans cette histoire je dis mais papa me dit d'un ton ferme il y a pas de mais c'est trop facile d'accusé ta soeur alors que vous êtes deux je dis c'elle qui n'a pas voulus lâchez mon livre papa dit c'est pas la question c'est qui comment est en tort dans cette histoire je dit c'est elle mailli dit c'est pas moi tu n'as pas demander gentille je dit toi tu n'as pas toucher mes affaire moi je touche pas tes affaires c'est ta faute maillie dit non c'est toi je dis menteuse elle répond menteur papa fais signe de ce taire papa me dit as tu demander le livre avec politesse toi mailli as tu demander la permission avant de touchez maillie non papa mais il veut jamais m'écouter il veut jamais jouer il veut pas lie avec moi il veut jamais être avec moi en pleure papa dit mailli c'est pas une raison de touchez je te l'ai déjà dit tu doit toujours demander avant de toucher après un malentendu provoque un accident dans cette histoire vous êtes 50%50% responsable de l'accident toi en touchant sans permission il me regarde et me dit toi tu n'a pas demander gentillement à ta soeur je dis c'est à moi papa me signe de me taire et me dit les règles sont les même pour toi et pour elle quand on veut quelque chose même si c'est à toi on demande avec politesse ta soeur attendais de toi tu lui demande gentillement tu ne la pas fais vous disputez le livre et ça c'est déchirez c'étais juste un simple accident ça arrive quand un frère ou une soeur ne veut pas dire à l'autre ce que tu attend de l'autre maman dit maillie ma chéris qu'est que tu veut mailli à répondu je veut grand-frère joue avec moi je veut il me déteste pas je regarde mailli je dis je ne déteste pas c'est toi qui me détestes tu m'énerver tu es partout ou je suis mailli me dit je ne te déteste pas grand frère papa me dit je plus jolie quand je souris je vous t'aider à sourire pour tu soit plus triste t'es pas beau quand tu es triste j'aime mon grand-frère est toujours sourire ma je dit si je t'avais demander gentille tu m'aurais donner mon livre mailly dit oui grand -frère maman dit ça te plairait des activité avec ton grand frère maillie secoue la tête pur dire oui papa dit hé mailly elle me regardent elle dis gomen Nissan timidement je chuchote à moi même activité bébé papa il me dit tu as attend quoi je dis c'est que nerveusement le regard de papa me dis j'approche la zone limite maman me me dis mon ange qu'est que mailli me regardent j'ai tirer maman plus loin je luis chuchoter le plus bas possible je veut m'excuser à ma façon maman ma dit tu me promet d'être plus gentille avec mailli il faut tu soit son grand frère tout le Temp surtout à l'école j'ai dit mais maman me dit ne me déçois plus je sais que je peut te faire confiance j'ai regarder maman elle à les regard que j'e n'aime pas mais cette phrase ma fais mal j'avais jamais déçus maman je lui répond je te promet man maman me dit me dit mon ange je sait que tu n'as pas demander a être grand -frère surtout te sachant en danger mais tu l'es tu as aussi des responsabilité avec ta soeur je dis comme quoi elle me dit par exemple aider à faire ses devoir ou qu'est toujours sourire aider qu'elle soit bien l'aider apprendre des chose regarde ta soeur je le regarder maman me dit ta petite soeur ce qu'elle voulait c'est te faire sourire elle à pas voulus te mettre en colère elle à jute voulus te dire je t'aime elle ne sait pas comment te dire je t'aime elle venue me voir elle ma dit l vérité elle ma dit maman mon frère ne m'aime pas mon ange n'écoute pas ta jalousie écoute ton cœur rappelle les enquête que tu as résout ou tu as vu des personne commettre des chose horrible parce que il ont refuser écouter leur cœur être grand frère c'est comme avoir un animal de compagnie tu dois veiller à son bien être c'est ça être responsable je peut te faire confiance mon ange j'ai regarder maman et mailli est pleure sur papa papa n'est pas content envers moi je signe à maman oui elle ma dis vas y j'ai pris direction n papa me dit reviens par ici j'ai filer à la salle bain je me cacher la ou papa peut m'atteindre je retient ma respiration quand il est entré j'ai vu il regarde partout il soupire il dit tu peut faire les malin autant que tu veux tu n'écharperas pas à ton destin maman dit yusako laisse il à besoin de réfléchir papa il est sortit et referme il dit j'aime pas quand tu remet mon autorité devant les enfants maman réplique je ne-remet pas en question je dit juste laisse s'excuser à sa façon si tu force il le feras pas avec son coeur et des excuses qui viens de cœur sont plus sincère que des excuses forcée après les parent repartit je me suis mis à pleurer les paroles de maman me travaille les événement de la journée m'ont fais réaliser je suis jaloux et ce qui c'est passer à la bibliothèque c'est à cause de ma jalousie ça fais sentir plus mal ma soeur n'est pas seule coupable papa à raison c'est n malentendu qui à tourner en accident tout ça je refuser communiquer avec ma soeur c 'est ce qui déçus mes parents il y a qu'une chose à faire mais je suis pas prêt affronter papa après un moment j'ai finis sortir mais je fis beaucoup d'effort pour éviter papa maman à insisté pour je dîne avant retourner au lit maman ma réveiller au matin papa est déjà sortit après douche petit man ma emmenée avec maillie chez sensei pour le vaccin pour maillie pour moi c'est pour ma main moi déjà eu le vaccin il ma demander pourquoi j'ai fais ça j'ai répondu pour pas taper maillie j'ai eu droit discours que je ne écoute pas au résultat j'ai le poignée casser jusque mon poignée soit guéris je ne suis plus autorisé à utilisé mon poignée gauche après maman nous emmené acheter nos affaire pour la prochaine rentrée des chaussure du matériel de quoi dessiné des jeux maman nous emmener à la fête foraine c'est ce que elle à promis maillie si elle reste gentille avec sensei moi ça m'ennuie les manèges j'ai demander aller au stand j'ignore pourquoi man agis comme ça elle dit sur un tin effrayant non tu reste avec moi je ne veut pas te perdre à nouveau il à fallu mailli fini les siens pour qu'on aille au stand maman elle nous tient chacun de son coté du main très ferme je pouvais sentir qu'elle étais anxieuse au est partit stand il y a du monde il y a plein de diffèrent stand maillie à repérer des cadeau moi je suis pas venue pour les cadeaux je suis venue stand tir j'ai eu tout bon maillie elle eu plus raté mais elle à rien dit mais à perdu son sourire j'en'avais jamais être aussi triste au stand chamboultou elle regardais un nounous je laisser jouer avant j'aime voir elle pas la meilleur ça m'amuse pour une fois elle pas à me piquer la vedette maman ma lâcher un mauvais regard quand elle à vu ça me fais sourire mailli elle pas réussit elle à craquer elle c'est mis à pleure maman essaye de le rassure mais elle est très triste aussi triste quand elle arrivée maman la pris dans se bras elle à dit on rentre j'ai suivis mais après j 'ai prétendu aller au toilette je suis retourner au stand j'ai jouer tout mon argent pour obtenir le nounous je l'ai eu de justesse car il étais cibler par ne autre petite fille je suis retourné auprès de maman mais je l'ai fais disparaître c'est kaito Kids qui me l'appris il dit c'est un tour utile pou les anniversaires on est rentré maman ma gronder et punis elle ma mis à genoux parce que je suis amusée de voir ma soeur échouer et ma privé de la télé c'est nul je voulais voir match de ce soir maman quand elle punis elle prend ce qu'on aime le plus pendant moi je suis punis maman et maillie font de la pâtisserie ça a donner sourires moi ça ma rendu triste et en colères quand j'ai eu permission de sortir je suis chez le prof ai est sorti avec les autre je lui parle il ma dit ce qui déçois mes parent c'est le fais de rejeter ma petite soeur je dis prof je rejette pas ma soeur c'est juste depuis son arrivée elle est partout même quand je vivais chez ran elle venir dormir c'est ran et mailli même les enfants partout je passe c'est mailli par ci mailli par la moi j'ai eu droit à la colo pour me punir la bas les grand ne fond nous embêter j'au cache cacher tout mes affaires pour qu'on me les prends pas les moniteur nous laisse rien faire on dort avec colocataire moi c'est un cauchemars avec des tyran j'ai même pas droit à mes gadget pour me faire respecter j'ai du mordre taper pour qu'on me fiche la paix et elle est reste elle fais ce qu'elle veut papa ma jamais laisser voir ma meilleure amie il à pris le téléphone shinichi tout mes infos maintenant à la rentrée je suis en pension moi je veut pas aller ça papa s'en fiche avec lui j'ai me gronder plus d'une fois tout à l'heure maman et maillie sourire à faire la pâtisserie je sais maman à toujours voulus un autre enfants oui j'ai déconner mais ça personne peut comprendre ce que je ressent moi je vis avec cauchemar chaque soir mes souvenir chaque jour je me sent plus en sécurité ni chez moi j depuis je suis retour dans ma maison je me sent comme étranger tout les pièces que j'aime me met mal à l'aise prof me dis pourquoi tu leur dis rien vous pourriez trouver une solution je dis comment je pourrais leur dire je suis pas sur de c e que je peut leur dire il sont ce qui me reste c'est eux et de toute façon je compte disparaître bientôt pour préserver ce qu'il me reste de mon histoire c'est eux je les ai déjà assez exposé au danger qui planent sur moi je vais pas mêler ma demi soeur au danger elle contrairement à elle je dis non me faites le coups je suis mineur je fais partit des enfants je le sait mon père me casse les oreille sans cesse moi je suis tout sauf normal dè que je sort je croise des gens meurt ou il commettent un crime et toute façon je suis bien décidé à les protéger à m façon c'est pour ça prof j'ai besoin vous faite gadget en cachette de mon père s'il vous ne me laissez pas tomber vous êtes le seul que peut demander de l'aide il m'ont tous laissez tomber je dis sur un ton désespéré tous même kaito Kids ma laisser tomber le prof me regardent il me dis compte sur moi je te trouve très déprimé c'est temps ci tu as aussi beaucoup change ces dernier mois que t'es t-il arrivé pour que tu soit dans cet état je me suis allongé sur le canapé et j'ai je suis devenu Conan profs puis je reste jusque qu à la fin des vacances il me dit bien sur tu es chez toi mais préviens t'es parents je me suis endormie avant il est finie plus tard je me suis réveiller sueur pas à cause de gin cette fois ci on à cause de l'autre salaud j'ai sentiment je vais me retrouver à nouveau sous s'en prise j'aime pas ça je dois tout faire pour qu'il me retrouve pas je ne veut plus lui servir e jouet je suis vraiment paniqué comment je vais faire je ne sais pas qu'il est dans quelque jour je serais enfermer me suis replié sur moi mes larmes coulent de mes yeux je tremble je ne sait pas quoi faire comment je dois agir tout est logique pour une non victime mais quand tu deviens victime tu deviens constamment effrayé que chaque soir le cauchemar recommence depuis cette histoire je ne suis plus logique si je parle il est libérés pour manque de preuve si je me tais il me retrouve il continueras encore et encore jusqu'à jour je lui suffit plus il s'en prend à un autre enfants je ne sait pas qui est ce salaud je dois trouver le mettre hors jeu moi même la question est comment je vais le reconnaître j'ai jamais vu son visage j'ai finis la soirée sur mon ordinateur après une douche glacial essayer de comprendre sur des forum specialisee j'ai menti sur mon age tout ceux qui ont vécu cette expérience disent la même chose sont à jamais cauchemar certain ont réussi à fonder une famille mais il bloque pour les rapport avec leur conjoint pour avoir des enfant il font appel à la science pour les aider d'autre disent il on mis des verrous supplémentaire sur chaque port de chez eux d'autre déménager d'autre parle de suicide d'autre disent la seule solution pour avancer c'est confrontation avec l'agresseur d'autre suivent un psy ou consulte des associations anonyme dans mon cas serai plus approprié le psy mais je préféré éviter les autres solutions n'es pas approprié pour mon corps j'ai effacer mon historique je veut personne découvrent que je cherche ce genre des infos j'ai réinitialiser mon ordinateur j'ai choisit une autre langue que japonais j'ai regarder la télé sur mon ordinateur le foot puis je cherche des enquête mais j'ai vite été repérer par tonton emericko il a fais mon personnage bloqué je chiez il surveille mes fais et geste j'ai dit plus que qui surveillance puis la j'a créer d'autre personnage mais j'ai sauvegarder sur ma clé USB plus tard petit petit déjeuner j'ai laisser le prof et ai un mot et j'ai filer au cybercafé et j'ai finis Télécharger les enquêtes eu après j'ai vu tonton emeriko arriver j'ai ramassé mes affaire et filer par la fenêtre des toilettes je suis aller à la bibliothèque ou j'ai rencontré ma cousine maya ayumi et les autres je suis rester avec eux le reste de la journée pour faire le parfait alibi je suis rentre avec ai elle m' appris Kids n'est pas mort il à changé de stratégie il fut blesser il c'est pour ça il disparu mais depuis le début de l'été il est a eu beaucoup d'infraction mystérieuse personne comment il fais ai pense que c'est son oeuvre quand on est arrivé chez le prof je me suis pais coincé par mon père il a su que j'ai traîner sur les enquêtes je suis pas idiot la clé je les planquer bien avant d'aller à bibliothèque mais toute façon c'est papa le problème James et Jodie sensei étais la il sont aussi présent je dis non je veut pas papa ma dit tu arrête je t'ai prévenu plus d'une fois et ta dernière bêtise tu es allé trop loin je dis s'il te plait ne fais pas papa ma fusiller du regard il ma dit ma patience à des limites tu les franchie depuis longtemps je suis passer beaucoup de tes bêtises maintenant c'est finis je lui dis s'il te plait je suis sage je le ferais plus je te le jure sur il ma signer de me taire tu n'a plus ton mots à dire James parles du risque je n'es plus écourter papa m'obliger signer ce foutu contrat maintenant il font disparaître shinichi je voulais croire papa ne serais pas passer à l'actes après je me suis enfermer dans la chambre d'amis je me suis effondre sur le lit en larme j'ai définitif plus droit utiliser mon identité ni accès au enquête il m'a interdit plein de truc surtout mes gadget j'ai plus mes gadget papa à tous confisquée tout mes comptes shinichi est bloquer mon ordinateur à été saisit j'ai droit à la totale et en plus après la rentré je suis transférer dans une autre école de Tokyo maman maillie et moi on est sous protection des témoins je me suis en fuis sur un stade ou je me suis tirer ballon sur ballon dans la cage heiji ma retrouver il me dit mon frère je lui dit barre toi tu es jamais la quand j'ai besoin il me dit désolé j'étais hors zone pour enquête j'ignorais tu étais rentrer à Tokyo si non je serais venu t'aider tu sait bien je suis toujours prêt t'aider qu'est que tu as pus bien faire pour qu'il prend cette décision je lui j'ai flamber ma bibliothèque il dit war pas étonnant qui te font la totale j dis comment il me haibara elle ma prévenue que tu mis en gros ennuie hé pourquoi tu as fais ça je dit ma soeur elle ma mis furieux j'ai pété les plomb je pouvais voir il est pas surpris il dit rien et moi je me suis mis à le cibler il dit ohé arrête de t'en prendre à moi je ne répond pas je cible encore il est ennuyeux Kids évite mes balle arrivé à la dernière balle il à un sourire amusé qui déstabiliser il est bizarre et le coup finale sourire Kids juste au moment de tire mon ballon sur lui j'ai rater mon tir je suis tomber enfoirer ou tu étais passer Kids il ma dit désolé il fais je change de stratège après la dernière fois des civile fus blesser j'ai pas supporter que ce salaud touche à mes fan je lui dis pourquoi me faire tu es mort il me dit j'ai quel soucis moi aussi je lui dit il t'on blesser il me dit oui j'ai été limite de la mort mais je me suis battu pour survivre pour veiller mon tentai soit bien mais j'ai appris ton père ta envoyer en colo j'ai profiter pour trouver la pierre je dis ou est heiji il ma dit sang chaud hors zone grâce à moi je voulais te parler mais lui traîne sur notre territoire alors j'ai prétendu un enquête le connaissant il aura une vrai surtout l'ivrogne est aussi inviter je souris légèrement il me dis c'est pour quand je répond j'en sait rien je pouvais voir je tremble il me dis c'es quoi ton plan je lui dit j'ai plus de plan il m'on tout pris même gadget mes larmes tombent de mes yeux je ne peut plus rien contre un criminel je suis inoffensif devant eux il me dit ce qui explique pourquoi tu tremble je lui dit s'il te plait emmène moi avec toi je veut rester avec toi il ma tu sait je fais ça tu sera encore plu en danger et tant j'ai cette pierre je ne prend plus de risque pas avec mon petit - frère qui leur servira d'appât et si je t'emmène on m'accusera d'enlèvement et j'ai assez d spécialiste sur mon dos je me suis replié sur moi je me suis mis à pleurer et je lui dit tu étais ma dernière j'ai plus rien et je suis en pension à l'école cette année je ne suis plus autorisé à sortir en semaine je suis terrifié sans mes gadgets la colo étai un enfer alors la pension idée être en pension fiche une peur bleu il me dit pourquoi tu dis rien à ton père je lui dis parce mes parent se fiche de moi il y a que maillie qui compte pour eux elle c'est une enfant une vrai alors moi je suis un ados rétrécit qui est coincé dans un corps d'enfants je ne sais pas si je vais grandir à nouveau et les seul chose que j'ai souvenir et cauchemar jour en jour qui m'enfonce dans peur il me dit tentai tu sait que ne te laisserais jamais tomber je vais t'aider on trouveras une solution je trouverai un moyen te fournir des gadgets pour t'aider survivre en attendant je te ramène ou tu aura plus de ennui a ce moment il se met à pleuvoir je pense génial je me faire gronde Kids me ramasse il dit tentai accroche toi on va voler je lui dit par ce temps il me sourit pas de souci je suis Kids rien m'e m'empêche arriver je me suis accrocher à son cou on à décoller il attraper son deltaplane violet et on à pris direction 2 ème district beika il ma demander comment il font disparaître je lui dit je ne sait rien je sait juste il cherche un garçon correspondant dans ma description pour la veiller public et que on fais _****_cérémonie privé et demain mes parent m'emmène préparer Kids me dit je peut 'aider ça serais pas la première fois je n'aurais que me sauver avant l'enterrement je lui dit sauf que m'emmènera pas à un cimetière papa quand j'étais petit il ma dit les enfants n'ont rien à faire à un cimetière et j'ai jusqua demain pour savoir comment je veut mourir il ma dit hé comment u je lui dis j'en sait rien j'étais censé être mort par un poison il a 1 ans les seul truc que j'ai trouver se rapproche drogue c'est overdose ou crise cardiaque ou encore maladie imaginaire pendant notre discussion je me endormie sur lui il dit toi alors tu exagère mais tu mérite du repos après toute se émotion que tu as en ce moments il dit ça mais je pouvais sentir mes larme couler de mes yeux qui se dissimulée avec la pluie après on c'est posé non loin de chez agasa il à continuez a pied il ma recouvert de sa veste pour empêcher la pluie me mouille il est passé par la porte de derrière ou ai dit vous êtes en retard hé ou il est notre fugitif Kids tu parle de lui me désignant ai dit comme tu fais Kids dit une dose de pluie de sport d'émotion forte et de voyage donne ça ai dit t'es fou tu sait c'est pas moment pour lui malade Kids dit désolé on à été surpris par la pluie ai dit filez dans la chambre je vous apporte le nécessaire on est dans la chambre il me dépose sur le lit ce que j'aime avec lui il saute le passage habillage on va direct d'une tenu à une autre il ma recouvert de la couverture ai est rentré toujours sans gène cette fille Kids dis à sherry tu es toujours sans gène ai dit: chut n'oublie 3 k ouïe fine qui nous écoute Kids dit oh il dort ça risque rien ai prend mon pouls elle rien je suis pas sure parc contre niveau morale il est limite zone danger Kids m'essuie les cheveux raison de plus pour veiller sur lui je ne sait pas pourquoi mais tentai est plus que d'habitude je l'ai jamais vu aussi effrayé tu savais il à flamber sa bibliothèque ai dit oui j'ai entendu son vieux dire au prof mais ce qui ne pas la vrais raison de la décision il dit le la maison il s'enfiche mais mais c'est ce que cet idiot est rester au milieu du feu il avais un regard vers le feu grandissant autour de lui et un sourire qui ne la plus Kids attend tu entrain dire il essayé suicide mais pourquoi ça ai dit SPT Kids quoi mais c'est les truc de militaire ai dit tu t y connais Kids dit disons que j'ai avancer sur ma va vrai famille et d'ailleurs j'ai l'intention de les contacter bientôt ai dit tu as ce que tu cherche Kids regarde sa montre pas vraiment mais j 'ai eu gros soucis j'ai faire grosse pause merde je suis en retard prend soin de tentai merci à tchao fumé apparaît et disparaît ai tient une rose et la sent elle à un sourire e t dis doucement a quand tu dira la vérité à ton protégé la voix du Kids dit j'ai entendu ma sherry ai devenu rouge elle ignore je vois une partie d'elle de sa vie d'ailleurs grâce à elle sait l'indice qui manquais parce que elle dit kuroba tu m'enerve Kids argh Miyano tu n'es qu'ne baka ai réplique avec un sourire baka toi même je pense Kids et sherry se connaissent intéressant je vais la cuisiner plus tard ai dit kudo je sait que tu es oui ne fine tu as une dette envers moi pour m'être fait passer pour Conan je pense je t'ai rien demander ou tu veut je prend je suis à sec en ce moment tout mes compte sont bloquer chier il y va fort mon père même mon compte bancaire il à saisit même ceux j''ai ouvert moi même en parlant de papa je l'entend approcher ai s'est presser cacher la serviette et la rose c'est assit sur la chaise bureau et c'est mis sur son ordinateur bureau et mis c'est écouteur papa est entrée il me regarde et ai il regarde sa montre il ma ramassé ai ne dis rien il ma mis sur son épaule on est sortie j'ai vu mailli assis devant les dessin animé papa dit Lili on y va ma soeur elle jette un œil à papa elle fais une tête papa à éteint la télé elle nous suit bras croisé papa dit en dirais ton frère qu'on lui coupe son match je pense je fais ça moi maman est venue elle dit yusako tu sais qu'il pleut papa dit ne t'inquiète pas je laisse rien au hasard il ouvre la porte un éclair passe mailli c'est sauver maman rit rien tu dit en prenant sur papa papa dit je vous jure les fille vous êtes épuisant maman caresse mes cheveux ça te servira de leçon Mr prétentieux papa dit j'ai entendu maman tu va aimer sourit elle m'embrasse le front elle me dit je sait tu es réveiller mon ange ne t'inquiète pas la ou va tu aimer elle me recouvrent d'un manteau rouge et une casquette en est sorti maman c'est couvert et on filer dans la voiture garer dan l'allée du prof et elle ma mis dans la voiture je regarde maman elle me sourit tu es curieux je dit man je veut pas mort horrible je suis trop jeune maman m'embrasse ne t'inquiète pas j'ai dit à papa on fais douceur je ne veut pas mort cruel pour mon fils et j'ai lui et te laisser choisir une dernière fois je veut es ton mot à dire sur ta fin shinichi meme si je sait tu es la avec moi elle me dit je t'aime ne l'oublis jamais je lui sourire papa est arrivée avec mailli et son manteau rose il ouvre la porte opposé à la mienne il installe mailli attache Lili elle à le visage en larme cache avec son doudou après les parents passe devant maman dit par ce temps papa en marche arrière dit ne t'inquiète pas on va arriver en sécurité moi je me suis rendormie tout le voyage ma soeur aussi c'est maman qui nous réveille dure de ce réveiller papa klaxonne le portail s'ouvrent il rentres je frotte mes yeux j'ai vu une maison style américaine toi japonnais les mur blanc l'allé on voit des cerisier et d'autre arbre on voit un jardin il se gare du mailli elle comme moi elle observe du monde sort avec des parapluie papa dit mettez vos manteau maman descend elle embrasses les personnes je me détache mailli fais comme moi papa . papa ouvrent le coffre moi j'enfile le manteau et ma casquette mailli met son manteau nous donne nos manteau papa ouvre ma portière on est descendu papa nous donne un parapluie chacun moi j'ai pris le bleu maillie le rose et papa prend des sac dans le coffre maman est revenue nous voir elle me dit mon ange ici c'est la maison d'une grande tante elle aveugle et très malade elle ma demander pour nous voir et papa et moi on à lui dit toi tu est né comme mailli parce que je peut plus avoir enfant votre maman est mort on avais fais des papier pour adopter mais le fruit de ton papa vous à envoyer par hasard je sourcil p je n'ai rien compris maman me dis ça signifie je suis belle maman comme pour Lili tu es enfant de la science papa dit yuki je doute il comprend le langue des sciences je nuis pas meilleur en science papa me dit don de sperme e regard surpris maman attrape nos main on la suit elle nous présente voici Maillie 6 et Conan 7 Edogawa les enfants voici masaro le majord'home il est responsable de la maison de tante de votre papa nous rejoint masaro dit yusako kudo vous voici à nouveau papa dit salut masaro ça fais un bail mes dames masaro dit aller suivez moi plus tard la on est dans une chambre mailli est moi les parent ont leur chambre cette maison est originale décoré i chambre on à pas la propriétaire car on est arrivé très tard et elle dort mailli est impressionner par la maison moi aussi elle est mystérieuse et cher vue d'œil remarquer papa descend d'une famille très riche il parait même les kudo sont aussi riche que les Suzuki papa est rentré il me fais signe de venir je le regardent il à le regard j'aime pas je lui obéit man elle me sourie et a elle dit Lili viens Lili court rejoindre maman papa me dit de m'asseoir je suis assis sur le lit papa a pris une chaise c'est mis face à moi avec la trousse de soin il change mon bandage il me dit je te préviens ici tu te comporte correct on est chez ma famille on ici j'ai pas le choix la propriétaire de cette maison est une grande tante meme aveugle elle à don de surprendre ses jour sont compté mailli et toi vous partager la chambre je te demande de ton comporter comme un grand - frère évite les malentendu avec elle demain il va avoir d'autre membre de ma famille pour tout le monde tu es Conan toi et ta soeur vous avez meme maman je suis votre père mais vous avez été élever par la maman de mailli et son autre papa un jour les service de l'enfance m'on appeler pour me dire il semble toi et mailli vos êtes mes enfants et votre mère e un accident comme tu sait la maman de mailli n'a pas de famille et la famille de son mari sont âgées pour s'occuper de deux jeune enfants donc il m'ont demander si je peut vous prendre tout les deux et tu sais maman toujours voulus te donner frère et soeur alors j'ai accepter de vous prendre et vous élever je dis et shinichi papa me regardent il me dit en attendant q'on trouve celui correspondant shinichi est malade il ne peut pas venir papa touchent mes cheveux il dit toi tu as les cheveux qui pousse vite je dis non pas encore papa sourit il demain on arrangera ça maintenant c'est l'heure du bain au lit on a beaucoup à faire avant rencontrer la famille je dit c'est qui ta tante papa me dit c'est la soeur de mon père elle s'appelle Wakuko Kudo elle 77 demain elle étais d'une auteur de roman mais est en retraite aujourd'hui elle a pas d'enfant à elle mais elle aime les enfants elle dit les enfants sous source de joie elle étais marier son maris est mort dan un accident après elle voyager beaucoup elle est venu quand tu étais bébé elle revenue au japon quand elle appris qu'elle étais malade c'est pour cela nous convoquer demain c'est son anniversaire elle a demander à notre famille tout ceux qui ont des enfant de venir elle nous à pas dis pourquoi mais je sais juste quelle à une surprise pour nous tous il m'oblige le regarder dans les yeux il me dit quelque soit ce qui se passe à la maison entre toi moi et maillie ça reste chez nous ici on est famille normal les règle sont les même ici tu es traité comme ta soeur les punitions et tout ce qui va avec maintenant prépare toi je viens te chercher dans 5 min il rassemble le nécessaire de soin il sort je me prépare un short de bain bleu et une serviette blanche et j'enfile sur moi papa est venu me chercher on est allé au bain maman et mailli sont la je dit c'est mixte papa me dit oui je te l'ai dit ma tante est surprenante et dit les moment en famille c'est ce qui compte pour elle maman dit yusako son bras papa dit ne t'inquiète pas il fera attention je pense en parlant de famille c'est qui ce type sur la grande photo papa il chuchote un truc à maman maman elle rit mailli regardent je regardent autour ça ressemble au bain public les bain public je suis souvent allé avec ran et son père ou avec le prof et les enfants en tant Conan j'ai senti une main dans la mienne une voix dit grand frère je la regarde ma soeur elle me fait un sourire elle me dit tu viens baigner je soupire avec mailli je rentre dans l'eau on s'assit entre les parent moi coté de maman et elle côté de papa maman range ma frange elle dit mon ange tu va bien lui dit ça va je pensai maman me dit elle te manque je dit qui man me dit ran je hausse les épaules je dis c'est qui le grand -type sur la photo papa ma lâchez un regard maman me dit lui c'est mon professeur de déguisement Toichii kuroba dit une voix féminine je regarde une femme maman dit chicage tu es ici aussi ou est kai la voix féminine dit va savoir tu connais les ados il traîne par ci par la yusako ça fais éternité papa dit rien il regarde chicage d'un regard maman dit je te présente Conan 7 et sa soeur mailli 6 les enfant voici chicage kuroba la femme du magicien qui est sur la photo maman dit joint toi à nous papa il à le regard pas d'accord mais dit rien la chicage dit oh mais je sis pas seul j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter konor montre toi ou je me fâche une fumé apparais et disparais laissant place à un petit garçon meme que moi il me ressemble cheveux en bataille il oui maman maman dit oh il mignon maman lui fais un câlin lui il à pris un visage effrayé puis me regarde maman lui dit tu as quel age il répond konor 7 vous êtes qui chicage dit je te présente la famille kudo yukiko yusako mailli et Conan ce sont des cousin de ton papa après maman et chicage parle papa observe Konor du coin konnor montre des tour qui il connait papa il regardent sa montre il se lèvent il s'essuie il mailli Conan c'est l'heure mailli dit non pas dodo papa lui lance un regard avertissement maman elle dit Lili il faut dormir pour être jolie tu veut être une princesse jolie Lili dit oui maman maman dit alors on va faire dodo pour être jolie d'accord maman elle lui fais un bisou et lui fais un câlin et lui dit va rejoindre papa mailli elle à une mine triste elle sort papa m'appelle je sort rejoindre papa et mailli je m'essuie après on est sortit plus konor nos rattrape il me dis on peut dormir ensemble je lui dit j'ai ma soeur il dit à l'oreille si je dors avec maman elle me traite comme bébé je lui dit maman aussi papa il est devant il dit messieurs les bavard marchez plus konor dit comment il sait je lui dis aucune idée je regarde devant maillie elle nous regardent tout en tenant papa j'ai surpris kaito des grimace derrière papa ce qui amuse maillie et moi moi je le cache on est arrivé dans la chambre maillie c'est mis en pyjama dora rose rouge elle à lâché les cheveux sont blonde longue comme celle de maman elle à le visage de papa en version fille elle saute sur le lit j'ignore pourquoi elle saute toujours sur le lit je lui dit arête mailli elle continue en secouant la tête pour dire non je lui dit oui elle dit non et me tirent la langue je lui dit oui et lui tire la langue papa ma tirer l'oreille et me dit je t'ai demander de te mettre en pyjama je dit aie pardon papa maili c'est vite arrêtée papa lui donner des coups à ses jambe et elle c'est mis à pleurer moi filer me mettre en pyjama avant me faire déchirez l'oreille je suis mis pyjama jaune clair je suis revenue ma soeur c'est endormie papa me signe d'aller au lit son regard me fais comprendre le sort de ma soeur j 'aurai droit je soupire je me mont sur le lit papa nous couvrent il me et dit je ne parle plus maintenant tu verra ce qui arrive si je me fâche maintenant tu dors il m'embrasser le front et est sorti moi j'ai frisonner quand il ma embrasser et sorti en me disant bonne nuit mon grand j'ai eu du mal à calmer tremblement je suis content il les as pas vu si il voit je tremble en sa présence il aura soupçon et il découvrira la vérité_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Au matin je suis réveiller par maman mais j'ai pas envie de me lever maman décide de me porter je rougis maman me caresse les cheveux pendant qu'on va dans sa chambre papa il met sa chemise verte foncer il sourcil maman m'amis sur son lit moi je retour dormir papa dis tu te réveille je dis non je suis en vacance maman dit tu as raison tu es en vacance mais si tu dors tu verra pas la surprise je me réveille je dis surprise pour moi c'est quoi tout en frottant mes yeux maman me sourit elle m'embrasse et me dit oui pour mon grand garçon mais pour ça tu dois te réveiller j'ai vu papa mettre sa cravate noir maman est déjà habillé je dis ou aller vous papa dit tu verra habille toi je dis je suis pas douché maman me dit tu prendra chez ton parrain maman le sachet de médicament elle me dit prend sa mon ange je suis devenue pale je dis non papa ma dis commence pas de si tôt maman veut me faire prendre ces bidules ces bidules mais moi ça passe pas de mon plein grès papa emploie la forces pour me les faire prendre j'ai fini en larmes j'ai dit vous méchant papa tu veut je me fâche je dis non de la tête il me dit va t'habiller dépêche toi avant de réveiller ta soeur je suis sorti je suis aller dans ma chambre mailli dort toujours j'ai me suis habillé d'un short marine un polo à bande bleu et blanc des chaussettes blanc et ma casquette mes bretelle et de veste sans manche beige mis mes chaussure rouge j'ai vu papa m'attend je me suis dépêcher de rejoindre papa j'ai fermer la porte doucement il et sur son portable il range son téléphone il me prend la main et on descends on va dans la cuisine masaro dit ah yusako vous nous quitter déjà papa dit pas du tout je reviens plus tard c'est mon fils qui à rdv maria dit alors prenez ces croissant tout chaud pour la route papa dit aligata maria papa prend une tasse de café maria ma donner un croissant c'est chaud et exceptionnel bon genta serais jaloux et un jus de'oranges frais maman nous à rejoint elle salut tout le monde les parent sont très apprécier maman est très amicale papa rit des blague de masaro il à plein de blague papa me surveille il ma surpris à sucer mon pouce il ma dit essaye j'ai vite cacher mes main ce qu amuse plus tard dans la voiture les parent ne parlent de la famille qui doit venir mais papa sur ce sujet il il fait le silencieux ce qui agace maman moi je pose des question pourquoi il parle jamais de sa famille et ou il emmène j'ai dis maman pourquoi on part tôt maman dit pour éviter les embouteillage papa me dit hé tu t'es décider comment je croise les bras je dit je veut pas mort il ma répliqué tu décide ou je choisit je te prévient à l'arrivée tu n'es pas décidé tu pourras maman dit yusako tu es trop dur me toi à sa place papa dit tait toi ça me fais pas plaisir non plus je lui donner trop de liberté et résulta il fis bêtise sur bêtise maman dit c'est pas une raison de le stresser et tourne encore en dispute je bouche mes oreille je ferme les yeux je me dis à moi meme c'est la faute de gin plusieurs fois mais ça empêche pas leur dispute j'ai finis par criez papa à freiner brusque maman me shin chan je les regardent je leur dit j'ai marre des adulte ça se disputent tout temps après il se tuent vous nous gronder sans cesse depuis je suis devenue Conan j'assiste meurtre chaque jour disputent des parent de de ran ou ran et son père ou celle des enfants et quand à vous vous disputez sans cesses vous nous dite on est une équipe mais vous êtes censé me donner l'exemple moi j'ai marre de voir vous tous se déchirez moi je suis tout seul je me disputais avec ran on se reconciliat quand j'étais shinichi quand je suis devenue Conan j'ai l'ai vu pleurez plus d'une fois elle s'inquiétais pour moi moi je peut rien lui dire juste faire son petit - frère après il y a eu le jour je suis bléser par balle je l'ai encore plus inquiété j'ai voulu lui dire de plus 'inquiéter je suis la je l'ai pas fait après il y a eu mailli papa passe son temps à me disputer sans cesse toi maman tu est heureuse ça me fais plaisir mais moi ça m'énerve parce que vous faites tous ce voulez moi je suis contraint à vivre enfant tout mes amis sont rentrée à l'université moi je m'ennuie à l'école mon enquête traîné parce que celui ma détruit fais disparaître les preuves après chaque attaque i à du mal à trouver l'antidote les provisoire ne fais de moins en moin_****_s effet la dernière fois c'est 4 h 30 à cette vitesse je vais être immunisé contre le vrai antidote j'ai voulu aider d'autre ingrédients je me bat contre mes cauchemar mes souvenirs mes angoisses des criminelle relié à l'alcool oui je toucher à l'alcool mais c'étais juste trouver un autre alcool qui peut aider à pour à ai j'ai tout essayé seul le baikal fonctionne j'ai faillit mourir plus d'une fois à chaque fois je me réveille à l'hôpital ma famille mes amis sont avec regard inquiet et tout ses cauchemar s souvenir mes angoisse son chaque jour les enfants grandi moi je suis plus petit ce poison détruis mon système immunitaire chaque jour je suis toujours premier être malade une simple chute me casse un os tout ce que je voulais c'est retour revenir avant maudit poison me faire devenir Conan chaque transformation aggrave ma santé mon coeur ne supporte pas tout ces changement tu veut une mort en voila une crise cardiaque j'ai vécu à plus d'une mort horrible mais sache une chose tu ma pris mon enquête mais tu as intérêt à retrouver ce type et le mettre hors d'état de nuire papa je le pardonnera jamais de pas le retrouver quand j'ai mes 21 jamais je te pardonne de pas le trouver avant mes 21 jamais après avoir dit ça j'ai mis mon baladeur j'ai regarder par la vitre mes larmes coulent sur mes joues j'ai mes lunette de soleil après cela les parent ne sont plus disputez devant moi le trajet ces passer en silence on est arrivée chez mon parrain ai ouvre moi je la bouscule et filez dans la salle de bai,n sans un bonjour je claque la port je suis ressorti 30 min plus tard toujours avec écouteur ai me regarde je la fusiller d'un regard noir le prof me regardent avec étonnement j'ai dit quoi sur un ton glacial maman me dit shin chan je lui dit shin chan n'existe plus shinichi kudo également est mort après papa je sus salle jouer foot contre mur j'ai vu mon père avec ses cigarette il fumer il à fumer moitié de ces cigarette après il reçus son SMS avant il ranger je lui dit finionsson au plus vite il me tu me parle sur un autre ton je lui diS finis maintenant il ma regarder méchant je lui tire la langue et filez auprès de maman avant il est temps agir je vais pourrir ta vie mon vieux quand il rentré je me suis ,planquez derrière maman divisez pour régnez maman me dit qu'est qu il y je dis papa il ma fais peur maman lui jette un regard noir il me fusille j'ai dit maman papa fume beaucoup maman à elle tirer l'oreille de papa il sont sortit i moi je sourire ai me dit tu es aussi gamin que les autre je lui dis ta gueule elle me dis répète je lui dit d'un sourire ferme ta gueule prof me dis shi je dis stop à cause de vous j'ai perdu le reste de ma vie avec vos conseil maintenant shinichi est mort je suis Conan Edogawa mais il avoir du changement et commencez par vous prof cette peste à côté de moi elle fais des bêtise autant que moi et les autre c'est vous l'adultes mais c'est elle qui commande vous faite tout ce qu'elle veut elle vous manipule mais aujourd'hui c'est finis vous aller reprendre les règnes moi on me reproche de jamais comporter comme un gamin je suis punis grondée 366 jour par an pour oui et non mais elle se comporte comme une dictatrice avec tout le monde je l'ai jamais vu se faire gronder par vous le seul qui la gronder c'est l'inspecteur mégury elle sorti la carte pleurnicherie pour amadouer je vois pas pour quoi moi je me comporterai comme enfants alors la peste elle fais son adulte si elle se comporte adulte moi aussi je regarde ai avec regard qu'elle me regardante je lui dit fin de ton règne sherry miyano je te laisser libre parce que tu m'aider mais je compte plus cédez tes caprices pour un infos je suis à sec si coincer à faire enfants à 100 toi aussi en tout cas tant tu es chez mon parrain tu agis en enfants et commencer par caractère je sais tu as peur des ces salaud tu n'es seul moi il fiche la trouille autant que toi depuis j'ai croisé leur chemin ma vie c'est nuit cauchemar jour c'est un rien me rappelle mon passé avant ma vie de maintenant ça provoquer plein d'angoisse l'autre en colo j'i été à deux doigt faire faire de crise claustrophobie la nuit je tremble de peur quand je vais au toilette je suis encore plus parano ces type sont pas seulement ordure de criminelle ils inflige une peur monstre à tout le monde ensuite je me suis installer devant la télé ai et le prof sont descendu plus tard les parent sont revenue avec le FBI papa ma couper mon match j'ai dit vous faites chiez je peut rien faire papa ma gifler devant tout le monde ça ma fichu la honte il ma dit surveille ton langage tient toi correct je refuser ça met mon père sur les nerf moi rien faire chiez papa je me si levée et j'ai prit direction papa ma rattrapé remis sur le le fauteuil je me suis relever il ma remis et bloquer sur le canapé j'ai sortit les crocs et j'ai pris l'entre comme par hard tonton emericko il ma dit tu vas quel que part j'ai tenter filer entre ses jambes il m'attraper je me suis débattu contre lui ce qui sert à rien tonton est ancien militaire il a siffler avec son sifflet ça ma casser l'oreille j'ai aussitôt boucher mes oreille je supporte pas les sons fort ça me donne mal il arrête il me dit si tu veut je refais ce coup la dit le j'ai nerveusement non tonton il me dit très bien tu va t'asseoir être sage tu bouge je sort mon sifflet compris petit monsieur sur un ton militaire j'ai dit oui monsieur il dit j'ai pas entendu je cris monsieur oui monsieur il ma lâché je suis aller direct prés d maman tonton est un haut gradé dans les militaire son contrat n'est pas finis mais il fut blesser grave rapatrié il est médaillé du bravoure à lui tout seul il sauver ses subordonné il décider de rester auprès de sa famille après il découvert moi je suis shinichi il revenue avec sa famille vivre au japon il est aussi entraîneur dans le club sportif de basket de foot à Tokyo lui il fonctionne à la mode militaire avec les enfant et ados il grand musclé il fiche la trouille à ai et les autres il est aussi le grand frère de papa ça l'amuse papa il sait que je pourrais pas attaquer tonton maman n'aime ces méthodes elle dit que c'es des méthode de macho moi je n'aime la méthode militaire avec lui dans les parage je me sent encore plus prisonnier je vous laisse devinez pourquoi FBI les parents et tonton sont la sur le sujet moi je tient la main de maman je surveille tonton et papa il se ressemble beaucoup sauf tonton à dans les 40 passé à 4 enfants il à 3 filles l'aînée à 22 la cadet à 17 la dernière 7 et le dernier c'est 1 garçon il à 2 ans après sensei est arrivé il à fais une prise de sang ils m'on fait plein de chose pris mes empruntes mes emprunte de dent tout qui peut pendre pour mon ADN cheveux salive transpiration la seule chose j'ai refuser c'est faire la visite j'ai dit vous avez tout laissez moi tranquille je vais bien pas de visite je suis pas votre cobaye vous avez pris toute ce qu j'aime maintenant donnez moi paix pour être sur qu'il me fiche la paix je me fermer aux endroits il peuvent pas atteindre même tonton maman est intervenue dit laissez le tranquille et à dit à papa c'est ta faute tu n'avais pas à l'emmenez mon fils à tes enquête en ne serais pas la papa dit je te signale il ma suivit de lui même maman dit c'est toi lui qui a parler de ce genre de chose et c'est repartit pour énième dispute moi je suis me suis enfuit par la fenêtre de la salle de bain sans qu'il s'aperçoit je voulais être loin de leur dispute je cour le plus loin d'eux je veut plus voir entendre plus tard j'ai vu ran et les autre heiji étais aussi j'ai changé de route heiji ma vu il me suit difficile de semer le détective de l'ouest j'ai eu du mal à le semer mais je sais c'est pas longtemps je suis fatigué de courir je suis monter sur le toi d'un immeuble en espérant il me retrouvera pas malgré la hauteur et en plus en fessant toute sorte de chemin j'ai perdu le chemin c'est autre inconvénient j'était shinichi je connais toute les route mais depuis je suis Conan je suis difficile à orienter surtout quand je suis poursuivis je suis monter sur le rebord pour voir aune issu est à ma porter je suis redescendu prudemment heiji est apparu il me dit kudo je lui cris tais toi mon père à tuer shinichi il est mort définitif je suis condamné à être Conan tout ce que j'ai fais c'est essayer faire justice il me dit tu as réussi regardent tout les criminel tu as mis hors d'état de nuire je lui non échouer les plus dangereux sont en liberté ou mort l'affaire sonate au clair de lune, l'affaire 1000000 million ou la soeur de ai c'est fais tuer et tout ceux qui aurais pu me fournir des infos sont mort ou disparu j'ai perdu tout ma vie mes parent ce disputent sans cesse il sont pire que les parents de ran je vis dans la peur de les voir mourir qu'il m'abandonne parce que je suis pas normal tout le monde me tourne le dos mes parent le prof les enfants mes amis mes allie toi vous m'abandonnerais tous il me dit hé je t'ai jamais laisser tomber je ne le ferais jamais nos somme les meilleur amis je te l'ai prouver il avance je recule je lui cri n'avance pas il me regardent i je suis remonter sur le rebord et c'est très haut il dit Conan du calme je veut juste être présent pour toi je lui tu as avance je saute j'ai plus rien à perdre il me dit d'accord j'avance pas mais parle moi dis moi ce vas pas je veut 'aider je le regarde je lui dit que pourrait tu faire pour pour quelqu'un comme moi je suis un maudit tu ferais mieux d'abandonner retourner à Osaka vivre tranquille loin du danger que t'expose il me dit dans tes rêvent tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir mètre hors d'état de nuire je suis détective je fais mon travail pas que pour toi mais pour tout ceux qui ont besoin de mes service on à jurer de toujours veiller justice soit fait c'est toi le meilleur de nous deux c'est grâce à toi j'ai évoluez je me suis améliorez quel soit le danger je ferais mon travail pour aider à rendre notre monde soit meilleur je serais pas un bon détective si je ferme les yeux sur des crime dans mon pays je serais pas bon détective sans mon partenaire Conan sans toi je serai pas à ce niveau sans te conseil il avance doucement il dit Conan nous pas seulement détective nous somme pas seulement meilleur amis nous somme partenaire je ne veut personne d'autre que toi il avance je lui cri n'avance pas je perd mon équilibre je suis tomber accroché à le rebord je suis terrifié à l'idée de tomber heiji m'appelle je lui cri heiji il m'a vu il dit merde mes force me lâche je dis heiji je veut pas mourir il me dit reste calme j'arrive il disparu une des main entrain de lâche j'ai tout coup plein de souvenir apparaît la première lâchez j'appelle heiji je lâche ma suis bientôt à bout de force des doigt lâche je regarde avec peur trois doigt ont lâché 4 ont et le dernier sur le point de lâcher j'attend je tombe j'ai fermer les yeux mais au lieux de tomber je sent que je suis tenu par des main musclé j'ouvre les yeux c'est heiji il me dit jamais je te laisserais il nous remonte sur le toi il me dit jamais je t'abandonne ou que tu aille je serais présents jusque la mort je lui dis Heiji ne dis rien à mon père il me répond dire quoi à qui il range ma frange il dit tu as besoin d' aide tu pourra pas géré tout seul laisse-moi t'aider les amis ça sert à s'entraider quand on à un des problème je pense certes la question serais tu te contrôlez je te connais tu m considère plus que ton meilleur ami tu me voit comme n frère tout comme moi je viens de comprendre kaito Kids n'est pas quelqu'un inconnu non nous avons de liens parenté il sait ce que moi j'ignore et les réponse je l'aurais chez la tante de papa aujourd'hui si je peut pas enquêter sur d'autre enquetes je dois trouver pourquoi papa nous tiens loin de sa familles quel secret il peut avoir dans cette famille heiji dis me dis je connais ce sourire tu as un mystère à résoudre je lui dit d'accord tu va m'aider je te demande juste pas de question il sourcil tout dépend si c'est dangereux je lui dit va savoir c'est pour cela moins tu en sait ça sera mieux je regarde le ciel je lui dit ça te dit de d'agacer mon vieux il me dit aucun problème mais tu es conscient si on se fais prendre on va faire tuer par nos vieux je lui dit tout je prend responsabilité d'ailleurs je doute qu'il c'est aperçus de mon absence heiji dit ne me dit pas tu t'es je lui sourit je lui dit si mais mes vieux me fatigue avec leur dispute sans arrêt meme ma soeur est effrayée elle arrête de dire papa tuer maman heiji dit attend ton père n'a pas dis la mère de maillie à été assassiné par son beau père je regarde heiji je dis oui c'est ce qu'il à dit heiji dit il aussi dit il a pas de témoin j'écarquille les yeux so elle étais la elle à tout vu heiji dit j'ai bien peur que les disputent de tes vieux lui rappelle la seule famille qu'elle est eu je suis un idiot ma soeur est plus intelligente que je pensait même en maternelle elle distingue le bien et le mal idiot elle est la fille de yusako kudo elle doit tenir de papa mais alors je palis heiji dis hé ou se trouve ta frangine je lui dis chez de ma familles nous somme invité à un anniversaire aujourd'hui je regarde la montre p merde papa à dit que il veut s'occuper se mes cheveux ça signifie il à prévu changer pour tromper sa famille je dis passe ton phone il dit t quoi je lui dit ayaque il me passe son phone j'envoie un message à Kids il m'envoie une adresse il ma dit efface mon numéros sur sang chaud je lui dis comment tu sait il m'envoie sourire agaçant je pense toi tu sait pas ce qui t'attend j'efface l'historique message je dit heiji conduis moi à cet adresse et pas de question au faite comment tu ma retrouver il me dis confidentiel si je te le dis tu arrangera pour piéger je dis bon sang t'es sur c'est moi qui ta aider il dit hé jetais deja célèbre avant de te connaitre tu te souvient comment je démasquée je dis bien sur à la manière des criminelle chantage ça la vexé mais il dit oh mais tu t'es trahis tout seul vu la façon tu me fixais quand je parle à ran hé tu étais trop mignon avec tes rouge au jour je pense enfoiré tu t'en doutais dé le départ tu voulais vérifier ta conclusion puis m'abattre tu cachais ton jeu je souris je lui dit quoi qu'il en soit n°2 emmène moi à cette adresse Heiji dit je n'aurais jamais dut te sauver je lui dit Tokyo c'est mon territoire même je suis plus détective on est descendu j'ai vu il ma moto rouge il me donne le casque enfant je suis monter derrière lui ce qui ma mis mal à l'aise _****_tout le trajet _****_on est arrivé à l'adresse j'ai dit heiji mon père ma mis à sec il me dit t'inquiète je me charge et puis ça ferais étrange un 7 paye je soupire je me regarde dans le rétroviseur je voit ce que je déteste mon visage shinichi corps Conan j'ai remis mes éternelle lunette Conan je suis rentré suivit de heiji une dame me dis tu es Conan kun je signe oui elle me sourit et me dit suis moi heiji dit comment vous savez la dame répond dis celui qui vous recommander ici nous prévenue je pense il laisse rien au hasard on suit la dame elle me dit par quoi tu veut commencez je regarde autour en dirais la loge de maman je dis je ne sait pas elle me demande pourquoi tu veut changer je répond je veut être acteur mais être beau pour mon anniversaire elle dit pas de problème j'ai tout ce qui'il faut pour toi on commence par tes cheveux je dis d'accord elle m'installe sur la chaise la dame à vu un bracelet sur moi elle me dit tu as un jolie bracelet je regard le bracelet je p d'ou sort ce bracelet elle me dit tu as une amoureuse je lui dit non ça doit être ma petite soeur la dame me dit est à quel age je répond 6 et moi la dame dit oh elle doit être jolie vu que tues beau gosse je rougis je répond oui heiji sortit son portable et montre une photo de mailli et moi endormis sur le canapé je dis heiji niichan d'ou tu sort cette photo il me dit c'est ran qui l'a envoyé à kazuha et me l'a donné je lui dit qui d'autre qui à cette photo il dit tes parents et je sait pas je pense pourvu elle à montrer personne d'autre surtout aux enfants je regarde la photo la différence entre ma soeur et moi je dit obassan je peut avoir meme couleur que ma soeur elle me sourit elle me dit OK après 1 h je suis vraiment diffèrent je ressemble plus à shinichi je porte ma casquette pour cacher na nouvelle coupe des vetements après on mis un plan on est arrivée chez agasa tonton est dehors je l'avais oublié je décide de jouer les dormeur heiji sait que l'oncle me fiche la trouille il dis rien par contre les parents sont encore bagarre en mais j'ai senti en pétard son coeur s 'est mis à battre vite je lui heij ne fais pas ul enté je beau lui murer ne pas il tire une balle au plafond papa sorti aussitôt son arme tonton aussi okiya je regarde cette scène avec horreur il sont tous armé sauf maman le prof et ai il nous menace heiji ne croit pas de ces yeux war quel accueil maman elle ma vu au dos de heiji elle ne blessez mon fils papa et les autres range leur heiji dit désolé je préfère le kendo ça c'étais un jouet et enregistrement d'un cou de feu pour attire votre attention de vous deux papa dit tu pense c'est moment de te blague heiji répliquer vous ojissan pensez vous c'est le moment de vous disputez papa dit ho tu te prend pour qui reste dans ton camps heiji dit je prend pour meilleur ami de votre fils vous et tante n'a pas remarquer qu'il s'est enfuis parce vous trop occupe à vous disputez devant eux vous n'avez pas remarquer qui il complément déprimé je lui dit à l'oreille ohé je suis pas déprimez maman voulu s'approchez heiji désolé mais il reste avec moi il à besoin de stabilité et vous lui apportez pas ce qu'il à besoin je pense qu'est que je disait heiji est très protecteur avec moi il comme Kids il son prêt à tout pour moi papa répond pardon tu insinue quoi heiji dit j'insinue que vous avez pas remarquez que vous avez deux enfant qui sont en vacances il voit leur parents en dispute au -10 fois par jour vous étonner qu'il fasse des connerie d'ailleurs combien de temps vous passer à l'écouter je lui dit ohé tu me fais quoi papa dit attend que ton père heiji dit allez y racontez mais moi je suis pas idiot vous dénoncez moi je sais plus sur votre famille meme sur un certain magicien et vous papa eu tic son frère dit ah tu me semble bien sur de toi heiji dit je sait plus que votre propre famille et même sur ce qui c'est passée pendant votre enfance la tonton et papa sont devenue pale papa à deux doigt de faire regretter tonton c'est ressaisit et que compte tu faire de ces infos heiji dit rien mais si votre frère me fais obstacle à notre amitié en utilisant mon père pas sur ce que je sait reste secret je pense tonton à raison il est trop sure de lui attend cette enfoirés fais chantez mon père impossible maman dit yusako de quoi il parle papa son regard le même quand il s'agi de la famille il dit rien d'important ne t'inquiète pas il lance un regard noir à faire frissonnez heiji meme moi je les ressenti tonton dit dit tu veut quoi heiji dit terminez les vacances avec mon meilleur amie et par meme occasion emmené mailli loin de leur dispute et aidez à rapprochez ces deux la je pense il à une idée en tête maman dit c'est une bonne idée hei chan après tout il sont en vacances scolaire et sa peut leur faire du bien aux enfants tonton tu demande de t'occuper de jeune enfants tu sais c'est du boulot heiji dit qui dit je serais seul papa dit tu compte pas demander moury heiji je l'aurais bien fait mais connaissant la situation actuelle je le ferai pas ça ferais augmenter la déprime de mon meilleur ami non je pense des vacances aux calme mais la destination serais secret de vous tous je regarde maman est à toujours ce regard d'inquiétude je dis heiji tu pourrais dire on va retravailler mon jeu d'acteur pour rassure ma mère il dit ma tante vu que vous allez être occuper je pourrais vous aidez a faire votre fils à être meilleur acteur maman dit merci hei chan peut être il sera plus à l'aise et plus motivé avec toi je pense je plaisantais je voulais voir maman sourire toton parle à son frère le portable d'heiji sonne il regarde il décroche oui kazuha je suis occupé après il dit quoi ou avec qui tu es bon je vais faire de mon mieux rend moi service surveille ojissan il raccroche je lui dit qu'est qu il y a tonton lui pose la question heiji dit kazu et les filles sont pris en otage au centre commercial j'ai pas compris le problème et l'idiot de service est aussi la bouée comme d'habitude il accuse sans preuve sur un ton colère tonton dit est ce ma fille est avec elle heiji me dépose sur le fauteuil il dit votre fille sonoko ma soeur ran sauf sera elle est sur enquête il me dit a l'oreille un secret tonton dit je t'accompagne j 'ai deux mot à dire à cet ivrogne je dit heiji nichan je veut t'aider papa me dit surement pas tu n'as pas fini je dis je veut rester avec heiji nichan papa dit j'ai dit non heiji hé je règles ça après je reviens je te promet de faire vite je dis je veut te regarder il me dit je sait crois mois vaut mieux tu viens pas mais à mon retour on fera une partit de foot si tu veut maman elle assis à cotè de moi elle me dire mon Conan je dis d'accord il me dit OK je fais vite je l'ai regarder partir avec tonton je l'envie maman me dit mon ange c'est mieux comme ça je suis tomber sur les jambes je me suis mis à pleurer sur elle je dis man je vais devenir quoi tout m'ennuie et j'ai plus droit aller faire ce que je sait faire c'est pas juste maman ma ramassé et mis sur elle me caresse mon visage elle dit je saie que ces dur pou toi j ne veut pas tu souffre plu si tu va las bas tu souffrira plus c'est pour ton bien je dis je vais jamais à arriver man me dit bien sur on va arriver tous ensemble on va surmonter cette épreuve papa ne dis rien mais m'observe maman me réconforte tout en me berçant elle dit yusako on devrais laisser aller avec heiji pour la fin des vacance ça lui fera du bien papa soupir entendu mais pas aujourd'hui nous somme attendu chez ma tante maman m'embrasse le front elle me dis mon ange j'aime quand tu es dans ces état moi je laisse maman réconforter elle me berce pour m'endormir je la serre je me suis endormie sur elle je me sent si triste plus tard les parents sont retourné chez la tante de papa je me suis réveillé juste au moment on arrive chez la tante j'ai réaliser qu'on est dans la voiture pendant je frotte mes yeux j'ai vu papa me regarder par le rétroviseur je dis ou va maman me dit mon ange on va chez la tante de papa papa dis on va pas nous y somme je veut tu tient correcte avec tout le monde y compris ta soeur tu te change tenue correct je dis je suis obligé partager la chambre avec elle question il valut regard mauvais des parents papa dit toute les chambre sont remplies quand je suis descendue j'ai vu maillie et konor d'autre enfant jouer maillie a vus papa elle toute contente papa lui sourit il lui coucou princesse tu as bien dormi elle embrasse papa sur la joue elle dis vous étiez ou papa lui dit trop curieuse la princesse aller on va s'habiller moi j'étais partit dans ma chambre konor ma suivi il a demander c'est toi qui cherche attraper kaito Kids je lui dis oui je veut lui dire c'est pas bien de voler il me répond tu te trompe il est pas voleur juste farceur il veut donner du bonheur et joie je me suis habillé pantalon noir chemise carreau madras rose rouge une veston blanc et une cravate blanc chaussure de soirée papa un ensemble bleu et chemise rouge maman une robe paillette rouge effet rose foncer mailli a une robe rouge et un chemiser rose et elle à des cheveux avec cerf tête ça change des bandeau des chaussure rose paillette et des chaussette rouge dentelle blanche j'ai pas droit à ma casquette maman elle aime ma nouvelle coupe pour papa il à pas encore vu j'appréhende sa réaction beaucoup je sentiment papa soupçon sur moi il ma toujours démasquée quand j'ai des ennuie c'est mauvais pour moi si il trouve ce que je cache dieu seul sait comment il réagira surtout il est armé j'ai peur de ce qui va arriver je dois agir normal je dois reprendre contrôle de mon corps rapidement konor s'intéresse à moi peut - être je peut le tromper konor me dit et si on fessait une blague je luis quel genre on peut se faire passer pour jumeau vu on se ressemble je lui dit OK tu as quel age il me répond 7 jet toi je lui dit 7 il c'est changé comme moi surprenant tour il c'est changé très vite ma soeur qui venu me chercher elle cligne des yeux je lui fais bou elle se tire konor dit pourquoi tu lui fis ça je répond elle est trop collante on est sortie avant elle ramène papa konor et moi on marche ensemble on est allé se caché et on surveille les dernier membre de la famille qui arrive konor prend des photo de tout le monde tonton emeriko et sa famille et heiji et sa soeur sont arrivé mailli nous à repéré on c'st sauver avant elle nous rejoint maya et hairi nous à rejoint j'ai du accepter surtout maya est aussi rapporteuse que mailli. bref ma soeur ma cousine maya hairi konor et moi nous somme propriétaire du château de la tante de papa décède deux jour moi et ma soeur j'ai finis les vacance avec heiji et hairie .la rentrée maillie est CP 1 B moi maya konor ayumi nous somme 2 A _****_CE1 ai hairie misturiko sont en 2 B Genta 2 C j'ai changer le nom du club c'est maintenant les aventurier de l'amitié. papa se doute de quelque chose sur moi mais je continue de l'empêcher à découvrir shinichi il s ont fais disparition définitif la semaine après la rentré ce qui me rend triste ces temps ci après quelque temps à l'école la pension je me suis senti observer après des messages dans mon casier bizarre je flippe je passe la moitié des avoir du mal à dormir konor ou plus tôt kaito à remarquer que je suis redevenue parano il ma demander pour dormir avec moi j'ai refuser j'ai aucune envie il découvre je fais pipi au lit je me contrôle pas ce soir il une nuit sans lune dans ma chambre mon pire cauchemar est la dans ma chambre devant moi dans mon lit je l'ai pas vue entrer j'était endormie j'ai juste senti un couteau sous ma gorge il ma dit mon Conan je suis de retour tu va rester très sage tu cris tu te fais remarquer ta soeur est très jolie c'elle elle qui paye il caresse mon visage j'éloigne mon visage lui ol me dit je cri pas tu as compris la règle tu m'appartient il sortit des photo de moi et ma soeur konor de mes mis à la récréation il me dit qui sera ma prochaine victime il montre ma soeur il sourire maléfique j'ai avaler ma salive il me dit mon Conan tu t'es décidée tout en me caressant sous mon pyjama je lui dit d'une voix tremblante ne touchez à ma petite soeur il me dit tu as compris tu m'appartiens il m'embrasse je suis paralyser par ma peur sens me larmes couler il me dit avec un sourire voici une jolie jupe tu va le mettre pour moi j'ai ouvert les yeux grand je penser il est sérieux je vais pas mettre une jupes je suis p fille j'ai senti une pression dan mon anus j'ai écarquille les yeux en large il dit ce soir on va jouir pour tonton mais avant tu va mettre ta jupe et enlever ton pyjama tu pourrait avoir prier que ta soeur soit vierge jusque son mariage si tu obéis si tu désobéi je vais la devierger dans tout les prou qu'elle à je je lui dis d'une voix tremblante je je suis sage je tremble je suis en larme mais je lui obéit papa me tuera si je laisse un pédophile toucher maillie j'ignore comment il ma retrouver j'ai tout fais pour ne ressembler à Conan j'ai changer d'apparence j'ai enlever mes lunette j'ai essayer voir son visage il est masquer il me dis de remonter sur le lit il ma caresser lécher mordu mes tétons il me gode avant de pénétré il me suce partout il m'oblige le sucer il fais tout ce qu'il veut il à passer la moitie de la nuit à me violer il arrive chaque soir il n y pas de lune j'ai essayer le piéger plus d'une fois il est très violent avec moi quand je tente le piéger il sait ou j'ai cacher tout les arme il à pris le couteau de mon grand père que j'ai piquer dans le bureau de papa toute mes tentative de le mettre hors jeu c'est retourner contre moi ça l'amuse mois mal un soir ma sœur la vu sortir de ma chambre quand elle ma dit qu'elle à vu je lui dit fais promettre de se aire je lui offert le nounous que j'ai gagner pour elle a la fête foraine je voulais offert pour noël bon après j'ai du acheter son silence avec des cadeaux jouet bonbon chocolat mais j'ai vu ce type me surveille j'ai peur j'ai perdu ma liberté ma vie le seul ennuie je n'ai jamais vu son visage maillit est troublée elle je suis obligée cédez toute ses caprice mais par contre mon surveillant à découvert que je fais pipi au lit on est vendredi mon surveillant veut parler aux parents je sais que je suis coincée konor et les autre me surveille à la recréation j'ai appeler à la maison j' ai inventé une excuse pour qu'il ne vient pas ce qui à pas fonctionner papa est venu j'ai fais de mon mieux pour qu'il croise pas mon surveillant c'est raté j'ai mal en avalant ma salive quand on est arrivé à la maison j'ai tirer maillie dans ma chambre je lui dit a l'oreille si tu l'ouvre ta bouche sur ce que tu as vu je vais dire à papa tu mange pas les légume elle a eu peur j'entend papa nous appeler je dit Lili si tu rapporte je vais te faire payer très cher je lui signe le signe de mort avec mon mauvais sourire je la fais sortir je veut sortir par la fenêtre il pleut je me suis chercher une cachette les cachette sont réduit depuis on à déménager je me suis cacher dans la chambre d'amie dans l'armoire en espérant il viendra pas me trouver je tremble je me mord la lèvre je panse à un bon souvenir pour me calmer mais je n'arrive pas mes larmes coulent je sait papa ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire j'essaye de ne pas faire de brui il regarde dans la chambre je retient ma respiration après il repartit j'ai attendu plusieurs minute avant de me décider de changer de planque j'ai réussit à sortir de ma cachette je veut aller dans la salle de bain c'est verrouiller toute les porte aussi je palis de plu en plus je veut retournes dans la chambre d'amie je sens une présence derrière moi je regardent nerveusement le chaussure je pense merde je me suis fais avoir papa m'attraper ma emmener dans son bureau il nous verrouiller il c'et assis sur le fauteuil il a voulu regarder sous ma chemise jaune je me débat il ma bloqué il déboutonner chemise j'ai détourner le regard il enlever complètement la chemise il dit rien il m'observe je sait il à deja sa déduction je pourrais pas nier papa est meilleur que moi et j'ai toute le preuve sur moi je savais que ce jour il arriverai c'est humiliant la minute il apprendrais je fais pipi au lit j'ai essayer d' papa me dit qui ta fait c'est bleu je garde silence papa il détache ma ceinture je suis embarrasser je lui dit non pas la il s'arrête il me dit il a plus que u cache je détourner mon regard vers le canapé je sent mes larme il me dit calmement qui ta fais c'est bleu je ne sait pas qui toute mes tentative de démasquer mon violeur c'est retourner contre moi papa il déboutonner je refuse le laisser faire je me débat papa ma coincer l m'empêche de me débattre complètement il enlever mon pantalon je suis en caleçon je lui supplie de ne pas regarder ppa coller son front sur le mien il me dit qui ta violer il m'oblige regard j'entend maman dire yusako shin chan vous êtes la papa dit yuki amène maillie chez agas demande lui de la garde je lui dit s'il te plait je veut pas papa m'oblige à me taire maman dit yusako c'est quoi le problème papa dit pas de question fais le il m'oblige à le regarder aucun crime ne reste impuni i qu'une seule vérité c'est t devise elle vaut pour toi aussi ces phrase m'on casser je me suis mis à pleure papa ma serrer contre li je tremble beaucoup papa ma dit quand et ou je dis k'ai pa le droit de le dire il va toucher aux enfants si je parle papa me recouvre de sa veste gris il ma soulever il me dis pas avec moi à ses trousse je suis en larmes sur sa chemise bleu je demande d'une voix tremblante que va se passer il me caresse le visage il me dit notre travail dénoncer il ma emmener dans ma chambre il ma donner des vetement propre quand maman est revenue papa et maman se regarde sans rien dire j'ai trop honte de moi je tremble je suis en pleure après il ma emmenée au commissariat pour porter plainte contre x pour viol sur mineur j'ai rien dit quand on m'interroger tonton emerico à convaincu papa de rester en dehors moi tout ce que je veut faire c'et dormir l'inspecteur à décider de faire une pause en des image de tout mon enfance défiler et la des image d'un autre garçon qui me ressemble kaito konor ce garçon est mon frère je suis endormie sur la table du commissariat plus-tard toujours au commissariat je suis réveiller kaito déguisée en heiji il me dit Conan je le regardent tristement je dis grand -frère protège Lili pour moi il me dit tu te souvient de moi je lui dit je viens de comprendre mes enigme il me dit petit -frère c'est celui qui est entré dans ta chambre que Lili à vu sortir de ta chambre je pense rapporteuse je vais la tuer kaito me fais le front à font mon frère par la pensée elle na rien dit j'ai vu ces dessin et c'est terrifiant pour elle elle fais des cauchemar elle trop jeune pour garde ce genre de secret je me suis remis à pleur je dis grand frère il je voulais pas il à di si je lui obéit pas il va faire la même chose à maillit et à toi les amis aussi alors j'ai laisser faire je voulais juste protéger papa il va le tuer mon frère me dit ne t'inquiète pas je veiller empêcher ça maintenant dénonce le moi je m'occupe du reste je lui dit grand frère reste avec moi l'inspecteur est revenue mon frère me dit d'accord l'inspecteur dit vous êtes mon frère dit hattory heiji son meilleur amis il m'appeler pour je puisse l'aider l'inspecteur me regarde il dit n'interfère pas ou je vous fais sortir mon frère dit OK l'inspecteur me présenté le psy il veut me parler dit l'inspecteur il s'installe devant moi l'inspecteur et mon frère sont tout deux derrière nous _**


End file.
